1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of portable utility platforms for vehicles and more particularly to an extendable truck tail gate box that can contain a sink for water and can act as a table and workbench as well as a storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous systems include simple fold away tables for "tail gate parties", and other types of platforms that extend from the trunk of a car, or the side or back of a truck, to allow eating, food preparation, and other activities. There are also several types of tool storage boxes and work benches that attach to the front or rear of a car or truck that are used by the various trades. In addition, there are fold out tents, beds and camping affairs.
Pickup trucks are many times used as recreational vehicles for camping, pulling boats, etc. What is badly needed is a combination table, workbench, storage box, and sink (for washing dishes, etc.) that will fold out or extend from the rear of a pickup truck, when the tail gate is down, to allow various types of utility use for work, camping, fishing, hunting, and numerous other outdoor activities. This tail gate box could be used to store camping supplies, fishing supplies, tools, food, or anything else. It would have compartments that could be used as sinks with drain holes for washing dishes, cleaning fish, or any other use for a liquid basin. The combination sink/storage compartments would be removable when a simple table was required. This tailgate box would be easily adjustable to different heights without cumbersome locks.